Arman
† }} Arman is a fictional character in the third book of the Encantadia series entitled ''Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas ''. The character is portrayed by Filipino actor and StarStruck 3 Ultimate Male and sole survivor, the late Marky Cielo. Profile Arman is the child of Etherian royalty Odessa from King Ybrahim of Sapiro. When the Sang'gres returned to the past, Ybrahim followed them which resulted to his memories being erased. Soon after, he was captured by Odessa, and through her enchanted arrow, Odessa was successful in making Ybrahim fall in love with her. The two eventually conceived a love child, but upon Etheria’s fall, Odessa and her unborn child died alongside every Etherian in the remnants of the kingdom. In the third book, the Etherian goddess Ether revived the four Herans, and to Odessa's delight, her child was also brought to life and was eventually born. Fearing that Odessa’s loyalty to Etheria was obscured by the birth of her son, Queen Avria abducted the child and even threatened to kill him. But eventually she pitied the child and left him in the dangers of the forest. There, he was found by the Sang'gres Amihan and Pirena and was instantly brought to Sapiro. The child somehow brought joy to the grieving King Ybrahim of Sapiro after his daughter Armea had been abducted. The child was named Arman and adopted by Ybrahim, who did not have even a single clue that Arman was of his own blood. After Avria knew of Arman’s situation, she visited the child in Danaya's guise and enchanted him to grow up fast so that he would be useful to her in the future. Like Cassiopea and Kahlil, Arman’s growth was unusually fast, and soon after, he was trained by Ybrahim for battle as one of his newfound allies in their fight against their adversaries. But in the midst of this, Avria tricked the grown-up Arman into thinking that Ybrahim and the Sang'gres killed his mother, Odessa. The truth was that Avria herself killed Odessa, in order to keep her from revealing to Arman that Ybrahim was in fact his father. Arman became one of the reasons why Ybrahim died, because the king saved his life. (This was also because of Armea's kidnapping and Lira's return.) Alena, Ybrahim's wife, and later the Council of Sapiro, blamed Arman for their king's demise. The Council put him under trial, and sentenced him to death. But before he was executed, his mother Odessa (who had returned from Devas, the land of the dead) arrived to save him. Odessa pleaded and fought with Queen Alena to have Arman accepted as Ybrahim's son and as a Sapiryan, which led to Odessa's second death. Arman was furious with Alena but told her that they were now even, for as she blamed him for his father's death, he blamed her for his mother's death. Amidst the protests of Armea (who readily believed that Arman was her brother), Alena sent Arman back to prison, to be sentenced again. Later she allowed him to be released as he passed the paternity test, the same test that Amihan used on Lira and Mira. After Alena used the butterfly to remember her love for Ybrahim, she learned to accept Arman just as Armea did. Not long after, Hagorn came to Sapiro and fought Arman and Alena. Unfortunately, Hagorn was able to put them at a disadvantage, forcing Alena choose between the Gem of Water and Arman's life. She chose Arman's life, and gave the gem to Hagorn, which ultimately led to her death and Arman's salvation. After the last war of Encantadia, Arman, riding on a dragon (possibly Arde), became a historian while his sister, Armea became the Queen of Sapiro. He told of the life after the war just like Raquim, his Grand Uncle did. He even noted the many legends of Encantadia such as that of Danaya and Aquil having a baby, or of Amihan, Alena, Danaya and Pirena all playing in the sky. He noted that no one knew if these diwatas were still alive. Since Amihan told the viewers that Armea, Cassandra and Arman were the next generation and since there were only three kingdoms of Encantadia remaining, it could be assumed that Arman now looked after Adamya just as Armea and Cassandra ruled Sapiro and Lireo respectively. Family affiliations Arman being the child of Hera Odessa and Ybrahim is half Etherian and half-Sapiryan. He is the youngest Etherian to have ever lived in Encantadia’s present time and "survived" the fall of Etheria, and the most unusual at that, being an offspring of an Etherian Aega and a Sapiryan from different periods of Encantadia's history. Arman is the half-brother of Lira, Kahlil, and Armea and grandchild of former King Armeo. He is the youngest offspring of Ybrahim. Arman has never met Kahlil in this entire saga. Powers * Teleportation - this is a common ability among the royal Herans of Etheria. Gallery Arman.jpg|Arman's Official Portrait. Trivia *Since Arman is an Etherian noble, he has the Heran Mark (A leaf resting on a snake's eye) like all the other Etherians of royal blood. This was discovered by Pirena. Category:Encantadia Category:Book 3 Characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters